The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to assembly of active unit arrangements and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to assembly active unit arrangements using optical element holders.
Concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) technology uses optical elements such as lenses to concentrate sunlight onto a smaller area of active components such as solar cells. Optical elements are held on top of solar cells by holders made for this purpose.
During the last years various holders of optical elements for the solar industry have been developed. For example, vase-shaped and tube-shaped holders for a round ball lens.
Existing holders are attached by elements such as screws or fasteners. Also, alignment is required between the solar cell, the lens (or secondary optical element—SOE), and a primary lens. This is frequently done after assembly of the solar cell by active optical alignment where light is projected through the optical element to be aligned and readings are taken from the solar cell in order to validate the said alignment and positioning. This method is expensive and requires custom machinery and tooling per each design.